mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Turg
|code = SLO99ER}} Turg is a Lixer Mixel. Description Personality Turg looks like an experiment that’s gone very, very wrong! Part frog and part chicken, this Mixel has the longest tongue of them all. He is also a slob and doesn't move around too much. Physical Appearance Turg is mostly yellow in color. His body and head are a single semicircle shape. He has spines that extend towards his back with two orange cat-like ears on top. He has a large single eye with a grey eyelid. He has a large lower jaw with four angular teeth pointing upwards. His tongue is red, long, and thin. He has long tentacles for arms with a separate extension for hands. His legs are very short and are usually hidden behind his jaw. His feet are slightly long, with a yellow and orange toe on each. Ability TBA. Biography First adventures Turg was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Turg was released as part of the Series 5 Mixels sets in the June 2015 product wave. His product number is 41543 and contains 56 pieces. In-Booklet code Turg's in-booklet code for Mixels Rush is SLO99ER, which is Slobber when decoded. Background Information *He is the Lixers Mixel to come with a Nixel in his set. *His name appears to be a corruption of "tongue". *As seen in his description at LEGO.com, he is based on a combination of a chicken and a frog, but in his overall look, he does not seem to share many similarities with either of these animals, save for a long tongue similar to a frog's. *His official bio was changed due to unintentionally containing an archaic term that is inappropriate in the United Kingdom. During this time, he was briefly unavailable for purchase in the United Kingdom.http://www.bbc.co.uk/newsbeat/article/33079474/lego-apologises-for-window-licker-toy Trivia *Turg has the longest tongue of any Mixel so far. **Tungster's tongue is thicker, however. *He is the shortest Lixer. *He appears to be mostly yellow in his animated model, while in his LEGO model, he's mostly orange. *His ears are similar to that of Gobba, Glomp, Wizwuz and Flamzer. *He is the only cycloptic member of the Lixers. *He reuses Naut's eye. Kamzo and Wuzzo use this piece as well, only they each have two. *He is the first Mixel to have sharp, but blunt teeth. *His tongue uses the same pieces as Jawg's tail, but in red. The end piece is also used in the exact same color as Meltus' tail. *His tongue is whip-like, similar to Gobba's. *Turg's pieces for his arms are in a color exclusive to his set. *He is the only Mixel that is not a member of the Flexers tribe to have tentacles. *He has only one toe in LEGO form but has two in animated form. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush *Who's In The Mix Other *LEGO Club Magazines **Mixel Maker! **Mixed Up Punchlines! *Mixels: 2016 Wall Calendar External links *Instructions on LEGO.com Sources and References Category:2015 Category:Series 5 Category:Characters Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Nixel Included Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixels with ears Category:Triangular Ears Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Covered eyes Category:Four teeth Category:Underbite Category:Large tongues Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:Jointed Feet Category:Two toes Category:Mixels without hands Category:Shortest Mixels